The Adventures of Ren Grainstorm
by Majesty Lord Blaster
Summary: This fan Fic takes place 500 years into the future after the 1000 year war between quincies and soul reapers. this is my second fan fic. go check out my other fan fic too.
1. Chapter 1

500 years have passed since the 1000 year war, all of the original Soul Reapers from that time have all passed on and the only ones left were Captain Kyoraku and his Vice Captain, Captain Kuchiki, and Ichigo Kurosaki. This new world of the Soul Society is one where Hollow powers are used more often. This is the story of a young man who has this ability, his name is Ren Grainstorm. The setting is taken place at the Soul Reaper Academy.

"Man, why the hell do I have to take this weak ass class?" said Ren. "Because of your inability to use draw out your mask you dumbass" said Ichigo. "its not my fault I don't have any hollow powers, I just don't have it in me" said Ren. Then enters Captain Kyoraku and says "Hey how's it goi—" he said before he was hit with a desk by Ren. "DAMN YOU ASSHOLE! YOU KNOW I SHOULDN'T BE IN THIS CLASS!" said Ren angrily. "Well if you think that's true then use your hollow mask" said the Captain. "Piss off I ain't got any hollow powers" replied Ren.

Then a young man enters the class room and looks at Ren and says "don't waste your time with this loser Head Captain, he is the lowest rank we have in the academy". "You wanna say that again little bitch?" said Ren with a threatening look on his face. "You shouldn't even speak to me for I am a member of the Kuchiki clan and the next head of the clan" he replied with a sly smirk on his face. The young man's name was Ryuga Kuchiki, and the adopted son of Byakuya Kuchiki. These two have had a bitter rivalry since they were young and have done whatever they can to one-up each other. "Im getting tired of your little snotty attitude, someone has to put you in your place!" said Ren. Then a girl entered the room saying "Hey you two better calm down before I have to get involved".

This girl is the #1 ranked female in the Academy her name is Luna Katsuragi. Ryuga is the #1 ranked male in the academy. Ren is ranked dead last in the academy because of his inability to use his hollow powers. Ichigo got tired of hearing this argument and smacked Ren across the room. "THE HELL WAS THAT FOR KUROSAKI-SENSEI!" said Ren pissed off on the floor. "I'm tired of always hearing this same argument everyday! Now pay attention so you can unlock you hollow power!" replied Ichigo.

Then over the speaker came on Vice Captain Nanao Ise. "Attention students! The 1st official Soul Reaper Academy Tournament will begin in one week. Please know that if you are a high ranked student and you are defeated by a lower ranked student, you shall lose your rank and the winner will take your place". Ren looked at Ryuga and they didn't even have to speak to know what was on their minds. "Oh no you don't! that tournament is for students who have achieved their Mask's and last time I checked you haven't even been able to hollofy." Said Ichigo. "Come on Kurosaki-sensei! This is my time to shine!" said Ren begging Ichigo to let him compete. "Show the kid some slack Ichigo, maybe his hollow powers will show up in the tournament" said Head Captain Kyoraku.

After an hour of debating, Ichigo allowed Ren to enter the tournament. "Yes! Thank you sensei! I'm gonna win this tournament and become #1 in the school!" said Ren excitingly. Ryuga looked at Ren and said "you better not lose until you fight me!" and then left the class room. Luna approached Ren and said "Ren I want to have a little bet". Ren looked at her and immediately said no. "Why not?" she asked pouting. "I know how your bets are and I always lose! I'm just glad that all the bets were for either homework or cleaning your house!" replied Ren. "Next thing I know your gonna wanna make a betwhere if I lose ill have to go on a date with your or something worse!" said Ren. Luna slapped him after saying that and left the room but not after saying "Stupid Ren! I'm gonna kill you at the tournament!".

Ren is a natural idiot when it comes to girls so he will be single for the rest of his life. After that Ren went home to train for the tournament. But, Ren has a secret no one else knows about. Wanna know? Well you'll have to find out on the when the next chapter comes out.

Message to the reader: Yo its me! Sorry I haven't uploaded any fanfics for Cardfight of Love. But just so yall know I will continue uploading for that fan fic and the next chapter will come out Saturday around 12 pm or Sunday. Let me know me know what you like about this Fan Fic and what you thought I need to work on. Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

A new day came and Ren was ready for it! Or at least he would be it he would have woken up on time. "Shit shit shit! How did I over sleep this bad it's almost 12 now!" he said running to the academy. Ren is a little different from all the other students, he is the only one in his classroom because of his inability to bring out his hollow power. And sometimes stays after school is over (more like forced to stay). After running about an hour, Ren finally arrives at the academy.

He notices Ichigo was waiting for him at the front of the academy. "Morning Kurosaki Sensei!" said Ren. "YOU DUMBASS!" said Ichigo right before hitting him on the head. "Do you have any Idea what time it is! Your over 4 hours late! Class is just about ready to end!" said Ichigo angrily. "Sorry but I was up all night training for the tournament next week." said Ren. "You really are excited for the tournament huh?" asked Ichigo. "Of course! No one here know how strong I am and they think Im weak because I can Hollofy. But I'm gonna show then who's boss!" said Ren with a smirk on his face.

"Well if your serious about this then I guess I have no choice" said Ichigo. Ren seemed confused until he saw that Ichigo was holding his Zanpakuto's. "Sensei…are you really going to—"but before Ren could finish Ichigo walked into an open field. "Come on Ren! Its time I show you how to use your Zanpakuto!" said Ichigo.

Ren quickly followed and pulled out his Zanpakuto. "Alright Sensei! I'm not gonna hold back!" said Ren confidently. The two slowly began to raise their reiatsu for a few moments before beginning training. Ren knew Ichigo was 20x stronger then him so right away released his Zanpakuto. "Now Blaze Though, Kazen getsu!" said Ren. Then after that a bright red and yellow flame appeared on his blade. Ichigo looked surprise when Ren used his Zanpakuto. "Kazen…getsu? I never really knew that you already learned your Zanpakuto's name." said Ichigo. "But that doesn't matter lets continue the training! Getsuga Tenshou!" said Ichigo slashing with both his blades. "Crap that technique right off the bat! Alright then." said Ren.

The two trained until the sun went down. Ren laid on the floor exhausted from the training he got from Ichigo. Ichigo looked at him and said "are you sure you don't have a hollow inside you?". Ren looked at him and said "we'll find out when the tournament starts Kurosaki sensei". With that, both of them headed out to their homes to get ready for the next day. Ren ,once again, was late to school the next day.

"Damn it Ren! Do I need to go wake you up myself!" said Ichigo angrily. "let the boy have a break, I mean you two were training together yesterday" said Head Captain Kyoraku. "Shut it old man!" replied Ichigo. Ryuga shows up to the scene and sees Ren. "Late again Ren? Your stupidity surprises even a high class Soul Reaper as my self" said Ryuga. "Shut up you piss ant! I'm gonna mop the floor with you once the tournament start!" said Ren. "You two never seem to keep quiet. Idiots" said Luna from appearing from out of nowhere.

"I can't wait for the tournament to start so I can shut both of you up!" said Ren. "Hey I'm not done with you yet Ren! If your late again you cant participate in the tournament!" said Ichigo. "No way! Come on Kurosaki sensei!" said Ren. Then out of nowhere the speakers are turned on and an announcement is made. "attention all academy students. There is an emergency and all students must evacuate from the academy. I repeat All students must evacuate from the academy at once." Then sudden panic came after the announcement was made. "What's going on Sensei?" asked Ren. "Someone must have hollified completely" replied Ichigo. Ren ,without a second thought, ran into the academy to find out the problem. "Wait you idiot! Don't go in by yourself!"said Ichigo running after him. "Head Captain shouldn't you go with them?" asked Luna. "No this is a small matter they can handle on their own" said the Head Captain. Luna had a worried look on her face, but she was the only other person who knows how strong Ren is. "Please be safe Ren…please" said Luna.

As Ren arrived at the scene, he sees everything is still in one piece. Then he hears a roar from nearby. "What was that?" said Ren. He looked around until a giant blue light blaster through the walls. "there you are you bastard! Now Blaze Through, Kazengetsu!" said Ren getting ready to brawl against a student who has completely hollofied.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hollow

"Now Blaze through, Kazen Getsu!" said Ren. He was getting ready to brawl with another student who has completely hollofied. "RAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the hollow let out a huge scream that could be heard through the whole school. Ren was getting ready to attack he suddenly realized something. "I have no idea how to reverse this….". (the only way to break the hollofication with Ichigo is to break one of his horns. Since that's the case its gonna be the same for all the hollows).

Meanwhile Ichigo was still searching for Ren through the entire school. "Ren! Where the hell did that bastard go?" said Ichigo. Then out of nowhere he heard a scream loud enough to make someone deaf. Ichigo knew two things at this point. 1, Ren found the hollow and has begun to fight hit. And 2, Ren is gonna get himself killed. "Here I go! Hells Blaze Attack!" said Ren as he continues to fight. The attack sent a huge wave of fire at the hollow. The hollow countered with a blue cero then drew its sword and lunged at Ren. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Screamed the Hollow.

Ren was standing toe to toe with the hollow, but realized that he had to end this fight soon. "Damn, If only I paid attention to when Kurosaki sensei explained this type of situation" said Ren. Then the hollow looked at the sky and screamed at the top of its lungs. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" it screamed and then jumped into the air fleeing from the scene. "Crap he's getting away!" said Ren. "I never thought I would have to use this technique so soon…" said Ren nervously. "here goes then….Ge—"said Ren until he was interrupted by Ichigo. " I finally found you, Ren" said Ichigo. "Kurosaki…sensei?" replied Ren.

"Let me handle this Ren, you did good" said Ichigo. Then, Ichigo jumped and started to follow the hollow. "Play times over, Getsuga…TESHOU!" said Ichigo. Then with than Ichigo's Getsuga hit the hollow in its horn, breaking it and turning it into dust. Then before anything else the Hollofied student fell from the sky, reverting back to the students original form. "Oh no you don't!" said Ren running towards the student. Ren jumped up and caught the falling student. The students face was still covered by the mask and Ren couldn't quite see the students face. Ren noticed no injuries on the student either.

"good, you're still in one piece" said Ren. The student woke up and looked at Ren. "who…who are you?" said the student. "Me? I'm Ren, Ren Grainstorm" replied Ren. "Thank you" said the student. "It was nothing hehe, well Kurosaki sensei was the one who saved you, I just stopped you from crashing into the ground" said Ren with a smile on his face. Ichigo watches Ren, and was wondering something strange about Ren. "_Ren….Were you about to use…a Getsuga Tenshou?_" Ichigo thought. Then after it was all said and done, Ren and Ichigo along with the student headed back to where the others were. "Hey how come you haven't taken off your Hollow mask?" asked Ren curiously. The student got nervous trying to answer him. "W-w-well y-y-you s-see….I-I'm a b-bit em-embarrased r-r-right now.." said the student nervously.

Ren got more curious and tried to take of the students mask. "Let me just get a look under that mask" said Ren eager to find out what the student looked like. "n-no please s-s-stop!" said the student. Then suddenly, Ren trips and lands on top of the student. "ow sorry about that" said Ren. The student looks away from Ren. "Stop, please" replied the student.

Ichigo looked behind him and saw the two on the floor. "God damn it Ren! If you're gonna do something like that then get a room or something!" said Ichigo. Ren quickly blushed and got up from the floor. "S-shut up! I was just trying to see what was under the mask!" said Ren. "looked like you were trying to see more then just under the mask" replied Ichigo. Then the student got up and looked at Ren and said "I guess I can show you what I look like…since you saved me it's the least I could do" said the student nervously. "Really? That's great! Can't wait to see what you look like" said Ren excitingly. The student then grabbed the mask and took it off slowly. "Whoa…" said Ren. "M-m-my name I-is Asahina Hitsugaya" said the student. Asahina Hitsugaya was Toshiro's daughter, she had long silver

Ichigo quickly looked at the girl and asked "are you Toshiro's daughter?". She nodded. "I had no idea that Toshiro had it in him" said Ichigo. Ren just stared non stop. Asahina quickly realized and turned away blushing. "P-please stop s-staring Ren" she said nervously. "O-oh s-sorry I guess I spaced out" replied Ren. "Asahina Hitsugaya huh? Can't believe I never saw this girl" said Ichigo.

After a few minutes Ren, Ichigo, and Asahina all got out of the Academy. "T-thank you again for saving me" said Asahina. "Like I said all I did was catch you while you were falling, thank Kurosaki sensei" replied Ren. "Shut up and take the thanks already Ren" said Ichigo. "Oh I see you found the problem and solved it, that's what I expect from you Ichigo" said Captain Kyoraku. "Ren what took you so long!" said Luna. "I bet he destroyed the entire inside of the Academy" said Ryuga. "Shut up Ryuga I'm still gonna kick your ass!" said Ren. After that everyone went home and called it a day.

*somewhere in the prison cells*

"Hmmm I've been expecting you" said a strange voice. "I apologize for the wait but I had to cause a distraction somehow, too bad Ichigo Kurosaki was there or it would have destroyed the entire Academy" said another strange voice. "It doesn't matter now, just as long as everything is going according to plan. I shall make my return and this time, I shall make sure I defeat Ichigo Kurosaki"said the first strange voice. "As you wish….Lord Aizen".

**Message to Reader:** This is the third chapter of Ren Grainstorm, Please let me know the things I need to work on to make this fan fic better. The next Chapter for Cardfight of Love will be up by Sunday if not earlier. I know this one isn't very good but I'm still trying to work on my skills as a writer so just bare with me on this one


	4. Chapter 4: Asahina pay's a visit

Quick Recap on the Characters: Ren Grainstorm is a student at the Soul Reaper Academy. His Zanpakuto's name is Kazen Getsu, so far in the story, a Flame type Zanpakuto. His rival, Ryuga Kuchiki, is the #1 ranked male student at the Academy. Luna Katsuragi, has known Ren for a few years, is the #1 ranked female at the Academy and doesn't really like the Ichigo for some reason. Ichigo Kurosaki, savior of the Soul Society, is part Soul Reaper, past Hollow/Visard, part quincy, and part Fullbringer. Head Captain Kyoraku became the new Head Captain after Genryusai Yamamoto died by the hands of Juhabach. Asahina Hitsugaya, daughter of Toshiro Hitsugaya, is also a student at the academy and had an incident and was saved by Ichigo and Ren.

Ren was back at his house thinking about what had happened yesterday. "_he almost caught me using that technique_" thought Ren. "_I can't let anyone know what my true power is, not just yet."_ He thought. "but that girl… she was Captain Hitsugaya's daughter." He said with an uneasy tone in his voice. Then suddenly Ren heard someone knocking on the door. "Who the hell could that be at this time of night?" said Ren as he was heading towards the door.

Ren opened the door and was surprised to see who it was. "A-Asahina?" said Ren. "G-g-good evening Ren, m-may I c-c-come in?" she said nervously. Ren nodded and let her inside. "how did you find out where I live? You didn't follow me did you?" said Ren. "N-n-no! I a-a-asked K-kurosaki sensei" she said nervously. The two sat in Ren's living room and Ren asked "Why did you come here?". "Oh I forgot I c-c-came here to g-give you something" she replied. "Alright so what is it?" he said. Asahina then pulled out something from the inside of her robe. I was an envelope that read on the out side "To Ren Grainstorm".

"What is this?" he asked. "it's a letter I wrote for you, y-you know, t-to thank you" she replied. "I told you already it was Kurosaki sensei that saved you from hollofication. All I did was catch you." He said. "I know and I already t-thanked K-Kurosaki sensei, b-but you were trying to help me the whole time" she said slightly blushing. "w-wait, you remembered that?" he said. "Y-yes, I was not in control b-b-but I still can remember what had happened" said Asahina. "B-but what scared me is t-that I could still remember what happened. In class the teacher said that when completely hollofied, you become nothing but a mindless hollow and you wont know what your doing or who your hurting" she stated.

Ren found this very strange and was wondering if maybe someone did something to her. He asked her if something happened before she hollofied. "Umm, I was in the hall way and I was c-confronted by this strange man. He d-didn't seem like a teacher or a student so I followed him to see if he was up to something" she said. "then what happened after that?" asked Ren. "I felt a sting on my neck like someone was using a needle or something. And after that, I hollofied and went on a rampage" she said. Ren looked at her and began to think. "_A random sting on her neck and then she hollofies? Something isn't right. I need to talk to Kurosaki sensei when I get to the academy tomorrow"_ he thought. Then Ren notices the time and freaks out. "WHAT! It cant be this late already! Sorry Asahina but can we finish this conversation tomorrow?" he asked. She nodded and went was convinced that something wasn't right. He decided to investigate when he arrived at the academy.

Morning came and Ren was on his way to the academy. "I wonder how I should approach this situation?" he said. "Approach what?" said a strange voice. Ren quickly turned around and saw a stange looking man in a Soul Reaper uniform. But this one was different, It was in the opposite colors and the man had a hollow like presence emanating from him. "You must be the one Asahina was talking about" said Ren. "A-sa-hi-na? oh you mean that girl that lost control of her hollow and began to wreck the place. If only she would have put up more of a fight against Kurosaki" said the strange man. "So you're the one responsible for that, Im gonna pay you back for that one" said Ren in a cocky attitude. "Oh, you think you can take me on? Just try it punk" said the strange man. Ren is about to get into another brawl and this time there is nothing holding him back. Who will win? Find out on the next chapter.

Next Chapter: Ren V.s The strange looking Soul Reaper.

Message to Reader: Hey guys im still working on this one, but if you haven't yet I uploaded a new chapter Of The CardFight of Love! Check it out. Thanks for putting up with this Fan Fic those who are still reading this.(only like one person)


	5. Chapter 5: Espada Negativa

Recap: Ren and his Sensei Ichigo saved a student at the academy after she hollofied completely. They find out she is Captain Hitsugaya's daughter and that when she hollofied, she remembered every last bit of it. Ren found this suspicious and decided to look in on it. On his way to the academy, he is confronted by a Strange looking man. He looks like a soul reaper, but his outfit has the opposite colors and has a strange hollow like essence emanating from him. Ren find out that he is responsible for what happened to Asahina. Now he is about to enter another brawl, and this time he isn't planning on holding back.

"Get ready, cause I'm about to lay down a can of whop ass!" said Ren. "I don't have time to kill weakling like you. Its best if you just walk away and pretend you never saw me" said the strange man. "Hell no! I'm gonna kick you ass for what you did to Asahina!" said Ren. "Oh really? Was she your girlfriend?" said the strange man. Ren blushed and quickly answered "Hell No!". "I guess I could take time out of my busy schedule just to kill you" he replied. "Now blaze through! Kazen Getsu!" said Ren in and angry tone. This time though, the flame around his blade is blue, and not red and yellow. "Blue flame? I've never seen a Zanpakuto like that before" said the strange man. "Well you should feel lucky. Because your about to get and up-close personal look at my blade!" said Ren confidently.

As the two were about to fight, the strange soul reaper tells Ren something disturbing. "You see Im not a Soul Reaper, well at least not a normal one" he said. "What do you mean?" said Ren in response. "I am Hollow that was transformed perfectly in one of Lord Aizen's experiments" said the strange man. "Then that means you're an arrancar, that means I can't hold back then" said Ren. "Oh I'm no ordinary Arrancar, I was put in a specific group opposite to the Espada's" said the strange man. Then suddenly he revealed something from his right arm. It was a number that read -1. "I am an Arrancar that has Shikai and Bankai, our number is negative because we aren't hollows anymore, but we are Soul Reapers" he said.

Ren was shocked to hear this and knew that he had to let the Head Captain know about this right away. "before we begin, I have a question" said Ren. "If your number is -1 are you the strongest amongst the others you?" he asked. The man just laughed and raised his blade. "I don't have time for questions! I will kill you in an instant!" and with that said the strange soul reaper released his Zanpakuto. "Now Slash, Kami sori sunēku!". His blade changes from a regular blade, to a circular shaped chainsaw. It is bounded by chains that are connected to the soul reaper. "I hope you're ready, because now you are gonna get an up close personal look to my Zanpakuto" said the Soul Reaper.

With that said, the soul reaper launched his Zanpakuto at Ren. Ren with little time to dodge blocks the attack with his Kazen getsu. "Damn that was too close" said Ren. "HAHAHAHAHA! You don't stand a chance against my Kami sori sunēku!" said the soul reaper. "Don't underestimate Kazen Getsu. because if you do, you'll be dead before you can regret it" said Ren. And after that statement, Kazen Getsu's flame changed from Blue to Green. "What's this? It changed it color?" said the soul reaper. "Get ready because Its about to get hot in here! Roa no surasshubureijingu (Blazing Roar Slash)" Ren's Zanpakuto let out a huge wave of green flames that set fire to the area. The soul reaper jumps into the air in order to avoid a hit from the flames.

"That was a little to close for comfort" he said. Then before he could react Ren burst into the air and slashes his blade at the soul reaper. "Don't think just cause you're a match for a real Soul Reaper! Doragonroa o sakugen (Slashing Dragon Roar)" said Ren with a passion. His technique created an explosion that scattered flames all around the area creating more explosions with each object the flames came into contact with. "Gaaah!" screamed the soul reaper after getting hit by the attack. "You… DAMN YOU! I WILL NOT LOSE TO SOME PUNK LIKE YOU!" yelled the soul reaper in anger. "BANKAI!" said the soul reaper. With that his Zanpakuto once again changed and took the form of chains covered with razor sharp edges. "HAHAHAHAHA! Take a look at my Bankai! Jigoku Kami Sori no Hebi!" said the soul reaper.

"your bankai eh? Well it looks like this is where it gets interesting" said Ren. Once again with the change in the atmosphere, Kazen Getsu's flame changes. This time it goes from Green to a Dark Red. "Again with the color change huh? Well it won't matter once I wrap you with my Jigoku Kami Sori no Hebi" Said the soul reaper. Then the soul reaper launches his chains at Ren. Ren dodges the attack, but as the name states it moves like a snake and slithers behind Ren. "Oh no you don't! Kasai bureizukyanon (Fire Blaze Cannon)!". With another technique, Ren is able to counter the soul reapers Bankai. Then suddenly without noticing, the soul reaper manages to sneak up behind Ren for an attack. "Take This!" he said. His Bankai slithered around Ren, wrapping itself around him. "Crap" said Ren as he gets wrapped by the chains.

"There is no escape! Once I have a grip on you, you cant get free!" said the soul reaper. "Damn you bastard" said Ren. "Before you die, I'll tell you my name. I am the Espada Negativo Numero Primera Negativa, Avilius Esparza!" said the soul reaper. "You will die by my hands and there is no one around to stop me!" said Avilius. "Get real" said Ren. "Huh? What are you saying?" replied Avilius. "I haven't even used my Bankai, Im still in my Shikai. I just wanted to see how strong you were before I beat you" said Ren with a confident look on his face. "Now get ready for my strongest technique, Gōon bureizu (Roaring Blaze)!" said Ren. He broke through the Chains with an Explosion of Dark Red flames that create a barrier around him. "W-what the Hell are you!" said Avilius. "My name is Ren Grainstorm, I am a student at the Soul Reaper Academy. And I'm the one who just kicked your ass!" said Ren.

Ren the used his flash step and got behind Avilius for a deadly attack. "Raitoningubureizu" said Ren. This deadly technique sent a Lightning Barrage at Avilius that pierced through his Body. "Gah! N-no, I m-mustn't f-fail L-Lord Ai….zen" said Avilius falling to the ground. "Aizen huh? I wonder if he is behind all of this… nah he's still locked up" said Ren. "m-m-mark my w-words Soul Reaper….you w-w-will regret this" said Avilius. At that moment, Avilius laid dead on the ground in a pool of his own blood. "Espada Negativa huh? Well I have to report this to Kurosaki sensei and the Head Captain" said Ren as he fled the scene. After he leaves, another Soul reaper arrives at the scene. "Avilius, you failed Lord Aizen again didn't you? Well that's what happens when you underestimate your opponent" said the soul reaper.

With that battle finished Ren arrived at school and began to explain everything to Ichigo. "What are you serious!" said Ichigo. "Yes Kurosaki sensei, I had a fight with one of them earlier before I arrived" said Ren. "This is ridiculous. Espadas that are complete opposite of the regular Espadas? Aizen had something like that but never used it huh? Damn, we have to let the Head Captain know" said Ichigo. What does this mean? Are there even more of those Espadas lurking around the Soul Society? We will just have to wait and see how it plays out on the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: Next Plan of Attack

Recap: Ren got into a brawl with a Soul Reaper that soon revealed he was an Espada in Aizens Arrancar Army. Not just any Espada, an Espada with a Negative number. Negative Espada. Primera Espada Negativa, Avilius Esparza. Ren overwhelmed Avilius and was able to defeat him with Kasen Getsu, but not before learning what a Negative Espada is. Being the exact opposite of an Espada, They have been completely transformed into a Soul Reaper. Once Ren defeated him, he headed to the Academy and told everything to Ichigo. Now they are on their way to inform the Head Captain about this sudden development.

"So Aizen had something like this hidden under our noses eh? Well I guess we are going to have to take some precautions with Arrancars disguised as Soul Reapers" said the Head Captain. "The one I fought was also responsible for the incident with Asahina yesterday" said Ren. "Well then, we're gonna have our hands full with this one. Ren I have a task for you" said The Head Captain. "What is it?" asked Ren. "These Negative Espadas are gonna strike again and I have a feeling they are going to target students at the academy, we are going to take certain measures in the Seiretei, While you are going to keep an eye on the Academy" said the Head Captain. "What about me?" said Ichigo. "You are gonna have a special mission, you're headed to Aizens cell and interrogating him" said the Head Captain.

After the Discussion, They knew what they had to do and headed out. Ren was getting pumped up and was ready to brawl if anything went down. But first he had to fill in some people on the current events. "WHAT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" yelled Ryuga. "P-p-please stop yelling Ryuga, i-i-its not very appropriate for t-t-the situation" said Asahina. "Yeah calm down Ryuga before I beat you to a pulp" said Luna. "Damn it Ryuga! Why are you always over reacting over stupid shit!" said Ren. "You know how bad the Espada are, and now there are these Negative Espadas? Hell No! we can't get involved with this shit!" said Ryuga. "B-b-but R-Ren defeated one of them, right?" said Asahina nervously. "I thought you were stronger than Ren, Ryuga. Or are you just all bark and no bite?" said Luna.

"Fuck you! If you think this makes you better your Dead wrong!" yelled Ryuga. "Nice job, now he's even more annoying" said Ren. Luna walked up to Ren with a worried look on her face. "Are you sure you're not hurt Ren? Its still an Arrancar and they are really strong" said Luna. "Yeah, that guy was no match for me" said Ren. Luna is relieved to hear that and smiles. "Well what's the plan now?" said Ryuga. "Oh you finally calmed down Ryuga, that's nice" said Ren in a sarcastic voice. "Don't piss me off more then I am right now! Just tell us what the next step is" said Ryuga. "Well they told me to keep an eye on things here while they took precautions in the Seireitei, but I have a feeling they are gonna strike somewhere we would least expect" said Ren. "What are you going to do when one of them shows up?" asked Luna. "What do you think? I'm gonna Kick some ass!" said Ren.

She giggled at his response while Ren and Ryuga began to argue again. Then Ryuga looked at Ren and began to speak. "Ren, I know for a fact that you are strong. But I'm gonna show you how strong I am by defeating all of the Negative Espadas." said Ryuga. "you could beat all of them and still not be as strong as me" said Ren with a cocky attitude. The two shared a small laugh and headed out the room. "Ryuga, I know what Captain Kuchiki, your father, has been teaching you this whole time. Don't hesitate to use it against the enemy" said Ren as they parted ways.

As they left, the Negativa Espadas are having a meeting to determine the next plan of attack and the new Primera Negativa Espada. The meeting is set up exactly the same way the captains are when they have their meetings. "Oi Oi! I hear Avilius got his ass kicked by a Shinigami who was still in school!Hahaha" said one of the Espadas. The Espada that just spoke was the Quinta Negativa Espada, Abilio Agapito. "He was always such a cocky little punk but he was still an Negativa Espada he should have won no problem" said the Cuarta Negativa Espada, Aina Baldomero. "He only became an Espada because he was Lord Aizens lapdog" said the Noveno Negativa Espada, Charo Dario. "Well it was expected even Lord Aizen saw it coming, that idiot" said the Octava Negativa Espada, Efrain Fausto. "Enough chit chat, lets get this shit started" said the Tercera Negativa Espada Gaizka Garden. " Yes well said Gaizka" said the Sexta Negativa Espada Gema Esparza.

"Alright then, Lets begin the selection for the new Primera Negativa Espada" said the Decimo Negativa Espada Gil Palmira. "Wait, where is Hirune Hodei? The Segunda Negativa Espada." said Charo. "She is currently out on a mission in the Seireitei" said Gil. "I just hope she doesn't go after the guy who killed Avilius" said Aina. "Well she did love Gema's pathetic brother" said Efrain "Lets get this over as soon as possible, Im ashamed enough as it is cause of my idiot brother" said Gema. "Your shit for brains brother revealed too much information, now the Gotei 13's after us" said Abilio. "Fuck off Abilio I don't need you to remind me" replied Gema. "SILENCE!" shouted Gil. "We have no time to argue. Now, let us begin" and soon they began to vote on who the new Primera Negativa Espada would be.

Meanwhile the Segunda Negativa Espada Hirune Hodei was near Ren's home. "So this guy is the one who killed my beloved Avilius, I can't let this guy live for what he did!" she said. Ren was just arriving home, stopped, and just stared at the door. "Am I going to use "that" for this fight?" said Ren. He went inside and went to straight to sleep. "This looks like the perfect chance to take him out" said Hirune. Before she could act, she is attacked by blue flame. "gah! What was that?" she asked. "Heheheh I knew someone was gonna be after Ren after beating an Espada" said a someone from a distance. "Who are you! Show yourself" she said. "Me? I'm next in line for Head of the Kuchiki clan, RYUGA KUCHIKI!" he said.

"Ryuga Kuchiki eh? I'll take you out quickly" said Hirune. "Now strangle, Shokushu-juu!" Hirune's Zanpakuto turned into 8 whips all with a razor sharp end. "That looks pretty nice, now here's my Shikai" said Ryuga. "Now Freeze the flame, Ryū-en kishi" Ryuga's Zanpakuto turned into a long blue katana, with a small blue flame at the end of it. With that they both began their fight. Hirune tried to use her whip to wrap around Ryuga, but Ryuga is to quick and avoids them easily. "Stay still you little shit!" said Hirune. "hahahaha! Having trouble now? Here let me help you cool off! Ryū no tōketsu surasshu (Freezing Slash of the Dragon)" shouted Ryuga. His technique sends a slash of blue flames at the Espada.

She dodges most of the attack but is hit on her leg, freezing it completely. "Gah! My leg! it's cold!" she said. "My Ryū-en kishi is an ice based Zanpakuto, Its flame on the tip of the blade will freeze anything on the spot" said Ryuga. "Is that so?" said a voice from a distance. "Huh? Who said that?" asked Ryuga. "Oh im sorry about the intrusion, My name is Nilda Nuria, The new Primera Negativa Espada" said the Espada. "Lets go Hirune, your mission is done" said Nilda. "You guys think im gonna let you go just like that?" said Ryuga. "Seriously? There are two of us and one of you, you can't take us both on alone" said Hirune. "Well then, I guess its time I step in". "what are you doing here Luna?" said Ryuga. "is that the thanks I get for showing up? Both you and Ren are assholes" said Luna. "So it looks like we're even now, so how about it? Wanna continue out little fight?" said Ryuga. "Gladly" said Nilda.

Next Chapter- Nighttime Brawl: Ryuga and Luna Vs. Nilda and Hirune.

Message to the Reader: Thank you for reading this far I really do appreciate it. The next chapter will be out in 2 weeks. As for Cardfight of Love, It will be out on Christmas day before another long break. Let me know what to work on and thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7: Ryuga and Luna Vs Nilda

Recap: Last time, The Negativa Espada's had a meeting to determine the new Primera Negativa Espada. While one of the members when out on a mission but got side tracked wanting to take out Ren. But was stopped thanks to Ryuga. Then entered the New Primera Negativa Espada, Nilda Nuria as well as Luna Katsuragi. They now are about to resume their fight while Ren just sleeps in his bed.

The Battlefield is set and everyone is revved up and ready to fight. "Looks like I'll be able to show how much better I am than that Avilius" said Nilda. "Hey! Don't insult my beloved!" said Hirune. "Shut up, Now twirl, Kaminari no muchi" said Nilda. Her Zanpakuto turned into a lightning whip. "A whip? The new Primera Negativa Espada has a whip! I can't believe you are Avilius's replacement" said Hirune. "I don't need you to give me any bullshit!" said Nilda. "Shut up and start fighting already! Moeru kōri" said Ryuga. His blade sends a huge blue flame at the Espadas giving them little room to dodge. "that's nothing, Kaminari saikuron" said Nilda, twirling her Kaminari no muchi creating a cyclone of lightning, offsetting the attack.

"W-what? How did you block that?" said Ryuga. "All I did was put more power into my attack than yours" said Nilda. "hahaha! You were always a show off Ryuga, now you get shown up by this bitch" said Luna. "Who are you calling a bitch! You damn tramp" said Nilda. "Who are you calling a tramp!" replied Luna. The two get into a heated argument and Ryuga and Hirune just decided to avoid that confrontation. "this atmosphere is really tense" said Ryuga. "Tell me about it" said Hirune. The two look at each other for a few seconds before the begin fighting again. "Moeru kōri!" said Ryuga. "Kirā-juu gurippu!" said Hirune.

"Fuck you bitch! Kami 々 No sutoraiki!" said Nilda. "Piss of Skank! Hado #33, Sōkatsui!" said Luna. "Shut up you damn whore! Rakurai!" shouted Nilda. "Hado #4 Byakurai!" said Luna. The two went at each other with everything they got. But with all of her strength, Luna is having a very difficult time keeping up with the Espada. "What's wrong? You were doing all this trash talking and now you're just playin Defense!" said Nilda. "Shit, I can't keep this up. At this rate she is going to kill me" said Luna. " Its time I end this! Kami 々 No rakurai!" said Nilda. The sky was turning being covered with dark black clouds, and Lightning was raging in the sky looking as if at any moment they would strike. "This will end this petty fight, Kaminari no kami o korosu" Nilda's attack begins its charge and is about to fire. "Shit, what can I do? My kido is to weak to do anything against an Arrancar, let alone an Espada" she said to herself. The lightning strikes down to Luna's location and as it nears, a voice shouts.

"Now Blaze, Kasen Getsu!". "huh? wait… is that…" said Luna. Within a flash, Yellow flames appear on the battle field shielding Luna from the lightning. "Ren!" said Luna excitingly. "Man, you guys should have knocked on my door, I would have loved to kick some ass right now!" said Ren in a cocky attitude. "So you're the one who killed Avilius eh? If you blocked my lightning then that means you are as strong as they say you are" said Nilda. "Well it looks like I won't need to hold back anymore, Bankai" she said. "Kaminari no kami no muchi" her Zanpakuto disappears and her body begins to change into a figure made entirely of Lightning. "Luna, I need you to go, I got it from here" said Ren. "But Ren I can help you fight her!" said Luna. "I don't want you to get hurt, If you did get hurt, then my promise to your father would be broken" said Ren. "But if I hollofy we can stand a better chance!" she said. "SHUT UP ALREADY! Shi no rakurai!" said Nilda. She shoots a black lightning bolt at Luna that pierces through her chest.

"LUNA!" shouted Ren. "R-r-ren," said Luna before completely collapsing on the floor. Ren stands there with his anger rising. As his anger rises, the flames on Kasen Getsu start to turn black. "I won't forgive you for this…" said Ren. "What are you gonna do? I'm in my Bankai while you are in Shikai!" she said. "Mokushiroku no kuroi honoo" said Ren. The battlefield then is surrounded by black flames, cutting off any outside interference. "In here, no one can see what or know what goes on, we are completely seald off from the outside as they are sealed off from in here" said Ren. "Looks like no one is going to know how you die, any last words?" said Nilda. "just two, Getsuga…..Tenshou" said Ren. With that, in a flash, Nilda is hit with a very powerful Getsuga Tenshou, sending her back into her shikai. "Gah!" said Nilda. She falls to the floor, coughing up blood while at the same time bleeding out from the hit.

"I told you I wouldn't forgive you, now you are goi—" said Ren before having a tense headache. "_Its time I step in to play, don't cha think Ren?_" said a voice in Ren's head. "N-no, not now" said Ren. "_aw come one Ren, I want to kill this girl too ya know?_" said the voice. "p-p-plea-se…. h-h-hel-p m-e" said Nilda. "Raaah! I told you to leave me alone! This is why I don't use you!" said Ren. "_is that any way to treat your hollow Ren?_" said the voice. Ren's hollow is trying to take advantage of Ren while he is in this state of anger. "No! Piss Off! God Damn it!" shouted Ren. "_alright keep your panties on, Ill play later when you use me in the tournament in a few days_" said the hollow. The hollow stops and Ren is able to concentrate again. "Shit, that was too close" said Ren. "wait Luna!" he said as he turned to go after where Luna fell. The black flames disappear and he goes to Luna. "Luna! Luna! Shit she isn't breathing, what should I do?" said Ren.

Luna then opens her eyes slowly. "R-r-ren…I ha-ve s-s-somet-hing t-to t-e-ll you" said Luna. "Luna please stop talking, you're in no condition to talk" said Ren. "I n-need t-to th-thank you…m-my li-fe is a-alredy o-o-over….b-but in th-tha-t time, I was a-a-always watching you. As you t-t-trained, a-and as you lived. And a-as I watched you, I fell in love. Y-you always did your b-best and never gave up, and you were always there w-w-when I needed you. Especially now" said Luna barely being able to speak. "Luna please, you're gonna be ok, just hang in there" said Ren as tears started to build up. "R-R-Ren….I….L-l-l-lo….ve….you" said Luna before she passes out again. "No…No no no no! Luna don't go! Please don't go!" said Ren as the tears fell down his cheeks. "I have to get to Squad 4's barracks!" he said as he picked up Luna and headed off. "please Luna…just hang in there." He said. Then after he leaves, Gil shows up to get Nilda. "So when he gets mad is when he is at his strongest eh?" said Gil as he picks her up and takes her back to the other Espadas

Meanwhile Ryuga is still fighting Hirune, but the battle is drawing close to an end. "Shit, I waited to long and now im all worn out. I can't even use my bankai now" said Hirune. "I guess this is where it ends then" said Ryuga. "Bankai!" said Ryuga. "Kōri no Kami Ryū" Ryuga's Zanpakuto turned into a giant Ice Dragon with blue flames surrounding the body. "This is my Bankai, It is like this because of who my mother and father are" he said. "but that isn't important right now, Ryū no kami no moeru kōri" The Dragon opens its mouth and lets out a blue fire that completely freezes the entire battlefield. "Gah! Now way I can lose here!" said Hirune as she is frozen on the spot. "So you actually used bankai Ryuga" said someone from a distance. It was none other than Byakuya Kuchiki, Ryugas adoptive father. "Renji, Rukia, If only you could see him right now" said Byakuya.

Ren is hauling ass to squad 4's barrack to try to save Luna. "I have to go faster than this! I won't make it in time if I don't hurry!" said Ren. "Halt! What are you doing out this late at night! Said someone trailing Ren. Ren not looking back says "I have to get to Squad 4 so they can heal my friend, she suffered a serious wound that is very fatal!". "wait I know who you are. My daughter talks about you at home." Said the soul reaper. "wait, are you….Captain Hitsugaya!?" said Ren. "Please Captain I need to get my friend to squad 4 as soon as possible" said Ren. "Fine, but I need a full report on what happened" said Captain Hitsugaya as follows Ren.

Soon Ren and the Captain arrive at the barracks of Squad 4. Ren bursts in and takes Luna to the Captain of Squad 4. "Captain Atsuko! I need Captain Atsuko to treat my friend's wound!" shouted Ren. "What's all the commotion over here? Do you realize how late it is?" said The Captain. Captain Chiyoko Atsuko is the Captain of Squad 4. Taking over after a few years of Captain Unohana's death when she battled Kenpachi Zaraki. "My Friend tried to take on an Espada and got seriously hurt. She needs medical attention now!" said Ren. "My my this is serious, Bring her here! I must start as soon as possible!" said Captain Atsuko.

Will the Captain be able to save Luna? When will the Espada strike again? And Why does Ren have hollow? Find out on the Next chapter!

Next Chapter: Preparation for the Academy Tournament!


End file.
